libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Annihilator
For some kineticists, nothing in life is as sweet as destruction and pain. Elemental annihilators pursue only uses of their powers that harm others. Devastating Infusion (Su) At 1st level, an elemental annihilator gains devastating infusion as a bonus infusion. This replaces the 1st-level infusion and the basic utility wild talent. Dampened Versatility (Ex) An elemental annihilator can never gain utility wild talents. Bonus Feats At 2nd level, an elemental annihilator can select a bonus feat from the following list: Accelerating Kinetics, Deadly Aim, Double Slice, Force-Focusing Oath, Godhood from the Bottom of a Bottle, Point-Blank Shot, Power Attack, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Finesse, and Weapon Focus. Rapid Shot and Two-Weapon Fighting can be used with a kinetic blast only if the annihilator also possesses flurry of devastation. They gain an additional bonus feat at 8th, 10th, 14th, and 18th levels. At 8th level, they can also select Improved Two-Weapon Fighting and Weapon Specialization. At 10th level, they can also select Greater Weapon Focus, Improved Critical, Improved Precise Shot, and Two-Weapon Rend. An elemental annihilator doesn’t need to meet the prerequisites for these feats to select them as bonus feats. This replaces the 2nd, 8th, 10th, 14th, and 18th-level utility wild talents. Increased Range (Su) At 3rd level, an elemental annihilator gains the extended range infusion. At 9th level, they gain the extreme range infusion. This replaces the 3rd and 9th-level infusions. Ever-Present Threat (Su) At 4th level, an elemental annihilator threatens all foes within their natural reach. If anyone provokes an attack of opportunity from them, they can form their melee devastating infusion and make the attack, after which the weapon disappears. This replaces the 4th-level utility wild talent. Blast Training (Ex) At 5th level, an elemental annihilator gains a +1 bonus on attack rolls and damage rolls with their devastating infusion form infusion. This bonus increases by 1 at 9th level and every 4 levels thereafter. This replaces the 5th-level infusion. Flurry of Devastation (Su) At 6th level, an elemental annihilator gains flurry of devastation as a bonus infusion. This replaces the 6th, 12th, and 16th level utility wild talents. Omnicide (Su) At 20th level, an elemental annihilator gains the omnicide composite blast. This replaces omnikinesis and the 20th-level utility wild talent. =Elemental Annihilator Wild Talents= DEVASTATING INFUSION 'Element(s) '''universal; '''Type '''form infusion; '''Level '''1; '''Burn '''0 '''Prerequisite(s) '''elemental annihilator 1st '''Associated Blasts '''any physical '''Saving Throw '''none You can make a single melee attack as if you were using kinetic blade as an attack action. For this attack, treat your base attack bonus as equal to your kineticist levels. A devastating infusion always deals an amount of damage equal to 1d8 + your Constitution modifier, regardless of class level or use of composite blasts. When making a melee attack with devastating infusion, you don’t provoke attacks of opportunity, and if you use two hands, the attack’s damage is equal to 1d8 + 1-1/2 times your Constitution modifier. Unlike with kinetic blade, you can use Vital Strike with devastating infusion. The damage bonus from elemental overflow doesn’t apply to devastating infusion’s damage rolls. FLURRY OF DEVASTATION '''Element(s) '''universal; '''Type '''form infusion; '''Level '''3; '''Burn '''1 '''Prerequisite(s) '''devastating infusion, elemental annihilator 6th '''Associated Blasts '''any physical '''Saving Throw '''none You can make a full attack of devastating infusions against targets within 120 feet as a full-attack action. Each individual attack deals damage as a devastating infusion. Abilities such as Rapid Shot and ''haste ''that grant additional attacks apply normally to this full attack. If you make only melee attacks with this infusion, you can use the Two-Weapon Fighting feats (unlike with the kinetic blade wild talent), but ranged attacks made this way do not work with Two-Weapon Fighting. For your off-hand attacks with Two-Weapon Fighting, you add half your Constitution modifier to the damage (increasing to your full Constitution modifier if you have Double Slice). Though you can normally mix melee and ranged attacks with your flurry of devastation, you can’t do so when you use Two-Weapon Fighting. You can never use metakinesis or substance infusions with flurry of devastation. OMNICIDE '''Element(s) '''aether, air, earth, fire, and water; '''Type '''composite blast (Sp); '''Level '--; '''Burn '''4; '''Aura '''conjuration (creation) earth, electricity, fire, force '''Prerequisite(s) '''elemental annihilator 20th '''Blast Type '''physical; '''Damage '''special (see text) You unleash a devastating storm of elemental destruction. This blast deals 10d6+10 points of bludgeoning damage, 10d6+10 points of cold damage, 10d6+10 points of electricity damage, 10d6+10 points of fire damage, and 10d6+10 points of force damage.